Objectives: This application seeks conference grant support for four Regional Symposia on Minorities, the Medically Underserved &Cancer per year over the years 2009-2014. The Symposia are sponsored by the Chronic Disease Prevention and Control Research Center at Baylor College of Medicine and the Intercultural Cancer Council. Attendance at each Regional Symposium will be approximately 200, including 35 - 40 students. Total annual participation will thus be approximately 800. Specific Aims: Specific Aims of the Symposia are to: 1. Increase and strengthen linkages between cancer researchers and the community by providing a forum for: * Representatives of the National Cancer Institute and other federal agencies as well as national cancer organizations and cancer researchers to share the latest cancer scientific developments and program initiatives, especially as they relate to minority and underserved populations;and * Patients, survivors, health care providers, and their representative community based organizations to provide feedback to the national agencies and organizations regarding their "on the ground" needs and priorities. 2. Exchange the latest scientific research and treatment information; 3. Share strategies for reducing the disproportionate cancer morbidity and mortality among minorities and the medically underserved in the United States and its territories; 4. Enhance the competence of health care providers, laypersons, and survivors in the areas of primary and secondary cancer prevention, early detection, and treatment;and 5. Promote culturally competent and balanced cancer care, services, and research. Meeting topics: We anticipate variability related to the various minority and underserved groups that are prevalent in given Regions. However, topics will generally focus on cancer survivorship and caregiver issues, cancer data and surveillance, clinical trials, quality of life, pain and palliative care, end-of-life and hospice care, advocacy training, behavioral science, science updates, comprehensive cancer control, cultural competence and health disparities, training in writing grant proposals for community based organizations, health communication, healthy lifestyles, information technology, patient and public education, patient navigation, population science, spirituality and health, and tobacco prevention, cessation, and advocacy. Public health Relevance: This application seeks conference grant support for ten (two per year) Symposia on Minorities, the Medically Underserved &Cancer over the years 2009-2014. Specific Aims of the Symposia are to align programs of national organizations with the needs of community based organizations. This forum will provide NCI and other federal agencies as well as national organizations the opportunity to share information including the latest scientific research and treatment information, and enhance the cultural competence of health care providers.